Honorary
by Lawbreaker13
Summary: This one-shot takes place post-Snowmageddon. Skipper and Marlene are angry with Rico for watching the entire football game without them. Skipper begins to scold him for this, but soon realizes there are more important matters at hand. But how will everyone else react to a new team member? Skilene friendship.


Note: This scene takes place immediately following the episode "Snowmageddon."

Disclaimer: If someone would like to sell it to me, I'd be happy to buy it, but currently I do not own the rights to The Penguins of Madagascar.

Anyways, enjoy! :)

* * *

 **Honorary**

* * *

"Rico, you should've come to find us!" Skipper yelled. "I mean, it's not like we couldn't handle X ourselves, but the _whole_ game? We missed the _whole game?!_ "

Rico felt guilty. "I sowwy," he said, hanging his head. The following string of mumbles translated to an explanation in which Rico told the others that he was so wrapped up in the game, he didn't even notice the snow in the first place.

"How could you miss it?! There was probably thirteen feet of the stuff!"

Kowalski leaned over to Skipper. "In all fairness, sir, it was only about three feet," he tried to reason.

"Doesn't matter," Skipper said. Marlene, who had been standing behind Skipper with her arms folded, sighed.

"Well," she began, "what's done is done. I suppose I should be getting back to my own habitat now. Later, guys." Marlene turned around and began heading towards the door, since there was obviously no way anyone could open the fish bowl with all the snow keeping it shut.

"Hang on, Marlene," Skipper said. "I need you to stick around for a minute." Marlene looked confused, but shrugged and stayed put anyway. With just a stomp of his foot, Skipper called his men to attention. The three of them stood in a line next to Marlene, as Skipper slowly paced in front of them. "Well, men, I suppose you're wondering why I've called you all here today."

"Not really," Private said. "We're snowed in. There's not much place elsewhere to go..."

Skipper's response was a slap across Private's face.

"No," Skipper said. "You are here today because I have just recently discovered that we will be receiving a new recruit." The four others looked shocked.

"Seriously, Skipper?" Kowalski questioned. "Are you sure that this person has already proven self-worth?"

"Affirmative. They've demonstrated skills of intelligence, good strategy, and pure talent and strength both on and off the battlefield. One of the best commanders in the business has been observing their skills for years, and has seen their bravery in some of the most unlikely of situations. They have proven that they can handle whatever the universe throws at them, and for some reason, the universe has thrown them at us."

Skipper had stopped pacing and was now standing in front of his comrades. Marlene spoke up.

"I don't understand, Skipper. Why did you want me to stay here? Isn't this 'top secret information' or something? It usually is."

"Well I'm sorry, Marlene. I thought you might want to hear a little secret for once. You have my permission to leave any time." Skipper waved a flipper towards the door as if to say, "go ahead."

"Well now you've got me intrigued," she replied with a smirk. "Please continue." Skipper smiled.

"As I was saying," he continued. "Very briefly, I would like to explain what this person means to me. This soldier has shown the intelligence, destructiveness, and the heart of an amazing warrior. They've shown leadership skills and have recently proven that they can stand their ground in any tough situation. And off the record, this person has saved my life time and time again. Boys, this new recruit has been, and will always be, accepted as 'one of the guys.' Men, I would proudly like to welcome the newest member of our team, Marlene the otter."

Everyone gasped and a short, stunned silence filled the room. It was broken when Private tackled Marlene in a hug, and Kowalski and Rico followed in suit, knocking Marlene to the floor. Skipper walked over with a huge smile.

"C'mon, boys. Give her a break. And I don't mean literally! This is a lot to take in. Get up." The team stood.

"Thank you, Skipper, but...why?" Marlene asked, getting to her feet. Skipper walked over and placed a flipper on her shoulder.

"Marlene, I just explained the reasons," he said, still smiling. "You're worth it. You're smart, crazy, and kind. You're a natural leader with a good instinct. How you fought against X today showed me that you are truly a soldier. Marlene, you're special. You're cute and naïve. You're an imaginary pop sensation. You're a girl, you're a mammal, and yet you are perfectly fit for this unit. You are now an official honorary penguin."

This time it was her turn to tackle. Marlene lunged forward and pulled Skipper into a huge embrace, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Skipper was surprised at first, but his smile quickly returned. As this was their last chance for these sorts of gestures before it became insubordination, Skipper hugged back. They remained this way for several seconds. Finally, Skipper pulled away and looked Marlene in the eye.

"Marlene, welcome to the squad."

* * *

So? Rate, review, you know the drill. Thanks for reading! ;)


End file.
